1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined shelf and clothes bar assembly adapted for installation in various sized clothes closets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It often becomes necessary to install additional shelves and clothes hanger bars in the clothes closets of new and used houses as well as hotels. It would be desirable to provide a combined shelf and clothes hanger bar that can be readily installed in existing clothes closets of different widths, without the need for special tools, or other hinderances that makes installation difficult.
Some prior art shelving is difficult to install and too cumbersome to adapt to closets of different sizes. Some prior art shelving is too complicated in structure, and therefore too costly. Those requiring telescoping shelves braces and hanger bars are one example. Other prior art shelving is too complicated because it requires fasteners or complex means of attachment between the shelving and hanger bar and the bracing that is attached to the shelf.
It is important to provide a combined shelf and hanger bar that can be assembled in a rattle-proof configuration, as well as being sturdy enough to carry reasonably heavy loads.
The present invention fulfills these needs for a combined shelf and hanger bar assembly that can be readily installed in clothes closets of different sizes. The assembly is especially designed for ease of installation and requires no special tools and no fasteners or other complicated means of attaching the shelf and hanger bar to the shelf support brackets. The only need for fasteners is for securing the shelf support brackets to the walls of the closet.